Mas Que Un Sueño
by Lady Amara Malfoy
Summary: ¿que haces cuando tus sueños te traicionan?... para mayores de 18 años.
1. Un sueño

**más que un sueño **

**Negación:**

**No poseo Avatar de ****Last****Airbender****… aunque me encantaría, pero ni modo, no se me ocurrió a mi antes, tan siquiera me gustaría poseer al Precioso Zuko, ahora deduzcan… XD jajaja**

**Bueno, mi nombre es Zukara Love y este es el primer fanfic que publico, así que no tengo ninguna experiencia sobre ****reviews**** y demás. Solo les pido que lo lean con amplio Criterio y no me lapiden… o si quieren pues pueden hacerlo, todas las críticas son bien recibidas.**

**Este es un fanfic ZUTARA ****Lemon****, así que hay mucho que leer por ahí… (A Zukara le brillan los ojitos).**

**Dedicado a todos los Zutarianos, sobre todo a** **_Lady Padme, RenaissanceLady-KBake Tsuki, Hotaru Albatou_, y otras más cuyos nombres no recuerdo… gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, en especial a Hotaru Albatou, por que me imagino que debe poner los ojos en blanco cuando me ve entrar al Messenger…jijiji**

………………………………………………

Estaba confundido, se levanto de un brinco de su cama, la cual estaba toda revuelta, sentía que se ahogaba, y de pronto, sin saber por que, su cuerpo fue recorrido por una extraña sensación, se llevo las manos a la cara y seco el sudor que tenia en la frente, dio un largo respiro y se sentó desganado a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- de nuevo respiro profundo tratando de controlar su respiración- ¿Por qué tuve que soñar eso? Y sobre todo con mi enemiga, mi peor enemiga… Katara… la novia del Avatar Aang.

De nuevo se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de buscar una respuesta que fuera coherente, por que no sabía por que se sentía confundido, y sobre todo, lleno de sentimientos encontrados

Era la primera vez que tenía semejante sueño, nunca había pasado por su mente que algo así pudiera sacarlo de lugar ni mucho menos tenerlo de la manera que ahora lo tiene. Recordó absolutamente todo, recordaba incluso su aroma, ese aroma que en ese instante lo hizo estremecerse y comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, su pelo sedoso y esa piel suave como la seda.

- ¿pero que rayos me pasa?- se levanto enojado de la cama, se metió en la ducha y se dio un baño de agua fría, a lo mejor y eso disipaba un poco su confundida mente y lo hacia pensar claramente, pero por mucho que hiciera no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en Katara - ¿por que soñé de ese modo?, cuando escuchaba a los demás que soñaban ese tipo de situaciones no les creí, y ahora, y ahora no se que pensar-

Mientras más agua le caía en la cara, más pensaba en ella, después de todo era una maestra agua, y era precisamente eso lo que ahora golpeaba fríamente su cara, agua.

- esta bien, si es hermosa, pero, para soñar algo así, - suspiro largamente- soñar que la abrazo, la beso y después… ¡tranquilízate Zuko!- se dijo para si mismo- ¡ya¡fue solamente un sueño!- pero no podía sacarse la imagen de Katara desnuda junto a él, tocándose, acariciándose, besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo, de nuevo esos recuerdos lo tenían presa de sus cavilaciones, se sentía bien recordándolos- es una lastima de que solo haya sido un sueño.- exclamo Zuko bastante decepcionado antes de salir de la ducha y cambiarse. Un nuevo día lo esperaba, una nueva oportunidad de atrapar al Avatar Aang.

…..

- ¡Zuko!- fue lo ultimo que exclamo antes de despertar completamente, gracias al cielo estaba alejada de los demás cuando despertó, por que lo hizo de manera un poco abrupta, y estaba muy nerviosa, completamente bañada en sudor y con una extraña sensación de estarse ahogando lentamente.

- Zuko- exclamo en un suspiro- ¿Por qué soñé de esa manera contigo?- se preguntaba así misma mientras una sensación calida recorría su cuerpo – soñar contigo no es nada de otro mundo, pero siempre te he soñado persiguiéndonos, tratando de atraparnos, pero ahora, soñar que tu y yo hacíamos… ¡momento!, eso es imposible- decía mientras salía de la bolsa para dormir en donde estaba- ¿pero por que es imposible?... ah por todos los cielos¿por que me siento tan confundida?

Camino hasta un arroyo que desembocaba en el mar. Se metió en el y se dio un buen baño, tratando de pensar bien las cosas.

Jamás había soñado algo así, la única vez que soñó algo similar fue cuando tenia 10 años, conoció a un chico muy lindo, y deseaba con el corazón poder robarle un beso, pero al ultimo el chico se fue de la tribu y jamás lo volvió a ver, un buen día soñó que le daba un beso y eso fue todo.

Ahora, había soñado algo más que un simple beso, soñó que estaba con Zuko, tocándolo, besándolo y acariciándolo, entregándose completamente a el.

- ¡ya párale Katara!, fue solo un sueño, un simple sueño… tranquila- se decía no muy convencida de ello -Zuko es incapaz de querer a alguien que no sea el mismo- suspiro- es incapaz de quererme como yo a él- se quedo fría al decir eso, lo dijo sin pensar- ¡momento¿Lo quiero a él¿acaso Zuko me gusta?- ahora estaba alarmada- ah, si lo quiero y mucho- se confeso a si misma.

Termino de bañarse y se vistió con ropa limpia, lavo la ropa que se había quitado y se fue a encontrar a los demás quienes ya estaban de pie, incluso ya habían preparado el desayuno y solo la esperaban para poder continuar el viaje para encontrar ahora un maestro fuego que le enseñara a Aang el fuego control.

La saludaron amistosamente, una vez que terminaron se subieron a en Appa y continuaron con su travesía.

………………………………………..

- Señor- dijo uno de los soldados

- dígame soldado- contesto Zuko sin muchas ganas

- acaba de ser visto el Avatar Aang rumbo a Omashu – confirmo el soldado

- ¿hace cuanto que lo vieron?

- hace unos instantes, tal vez si aceleramos la marcha lleguemos antes del medio día.

- háganlo, pero con mucho sigilo, no quiero que nos descubran.

- ¡si señor!

- pronto te atrapare Avatar Aang- se decía aunque no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo en ese momento, hacia ya dos semanas que había soñado con Katara y aun llevaba esa sensación en él.

- bien sobrino y ahora cual es tu estrategia- pregunto el tío Iroh quien acababa de escuchar la noticia.

- sinceramente ninguna

- ¿enserio?, esa si es novedad sobrino.

- ¿tío?

- dime

- creo que si hoy no logro capturar el Avatar, me volveré loco

- jajaja, no lo creo, pero tu eres el que esta en esa situación, y creo que yo solo puedo apoyarte en la captura del avatar

- gracias tío- dijo con una leve sonrisa- voy a descansar un momento, despiértenme cuando lleguemos.

…………………………………………………………

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron a la nación de la tierra, rápidamente fueron a despertar a Zuko y este salio de su camarote, listo para lo que venia, la nación de la tierra se veía increíblemente hermosa, en eso vio como el Bisonte volador aterrizaba cerca de donde ellos estaban, esperaría a la noche para poder acercarse hasta la ciudad y tratar de llegar hasta ella.

Así transcurrió la tarde y cuando ya estaba por entrar la noche camino rápidamente el solo hasta la ciudad.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que se preparaban para alguna fiesta o algo así, por que vio con asombro como colocaban adornos por todos lados.

- señor- dijo un vendedor- compre este hermoso ramo de flores para su novia hoy que es el día de los enamorados y los amigos.

- lo siento señor, pero no tengo novia- exclamo Zuko un tanto avergonzado y tratando de

- ah, pero hoy es un buen día para decirle a esa niña linda que lo trae enamorado que usted la quiere.

- gracias pero no-

- oh vamos joven amarguras, esa morena que lo trae volando bajo se merece este ramo de flores, por favor cómprelo.

- ¡ya te dije que no tengo novia!

- uh, pues que amargado- comenzó a caminar burlándose el vendedor

- ¡ah, esta bien, dame un ramo de flores!- grito Zuko bastante alterado.

- ¡AJA¿con que si hay morena linda eh?

El vendedor después de venderle el ramo de flores, se fue alegremente burlándose de Zuko, por que estaba morado de coraje.

- ese tipo me hizo gracia- decía el anciano cuando se alejo por fin de el.

- ¡ese anciano!- pero decidió que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y tenia aun que localizar al avatar y compañía.

Camino mucho rato, hasta que vio por casualidad a la niña ciega que los acompañaba con Sokka y Aang, supuso que Katara también debería estar cerca, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrarla.

Se escondió en un callejón y los observo un buen rato, sin hacer algo que les llamara la atención.

En eso, muchos fuegos pirotécnicos comenzaron a surcar el cielo, con más sorpresa vio como todos los que eran pareja comenzaron a besarse, y los que eran amigos abrazarse amistosamente.

Vio como Aang abrazaba a Sokka diciéndole que era su mejor amigo y después a Toph, quien estaba sonrojada por la acción, contagiando a Aang quien también se sonrojo cuando termino de abrazarla

- Pero ¿y Katara¿donde esta Katara?- sin saber muy bien por que, camino por algunas calles, casi corriendo buscando a Katara, la encontró sentada a mitad de un puente de rocas, ahí estaba, sola y bastante triste, por que vio como se escapaba de sus labios un suspiro

- ¿pero que le voy hacer?- dijo Katara mientras secaba unas lagrimas de sus ojos – es imposible que me quiera

- ¿pero por que llora?- se pregunto así mismo Zuko.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella, aun con el ramo de flores en sus manos

Recorrió rápidamente los escasos veinte metros que lo separaban de ella.

- por favor solo déjenme tranquila que no quiero saber nada en este momento…- exclamo Katara quien supuso que era Aang y compañía

- ¡Katara!

- ¡Zuko!- se quedo fría cuando escucho esa voz, esa voz que tanto quería escuchar, lo miro sorprendida, mientras este se acercaba a unos centímetros de ella

El estiro sus manos y por alguna fuerza que ni el comprendía bien, le entrego el ramo de flores a Katara, quien de inmediato se sonrojo como la grana.

- Katara… yo…- la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que lo tenían hechizado y como decía el viejo que le vendió las flores, volando muy bajo con riesgo de estrellarse con el piso – bueno… es algo difícil… pero… yo

- Zuko¿tu que?- preguntaba ansiosa Katara quien se puso de pie de un brinco

- yo… Katara… yo te amo- confeso Zuko sinceramente

Katara ni en sueños se imagino que Zuko le dijera eso, y más cuando lo había hecho con el corazón.

- yo…yo también Zuko

Zuko quien al igual que Katara estaba completamente sonrojado la miro a los ojos y termino por acortar la distancia con ella, suavemente la abrazo y la beso.

Por fin había hecho algo que anhelaba con el alma, besarla realmente, no en un sueño que no se comparaba con la realidad, era un beso puro, y prácticamente inocente, por que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo se tenía que besar a la persona que amabas.

Katara rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Zuko y se dejo llevar completamente por la sensación tan placentera que le recorría el cuerpo.

En eso estaban cuando el viejo vendedor de flores, paso cerca de ahí, cuando reconoció a Zuko como el chico que le había vendido el ramo de flores y que ahora besaba a esa hermosa morena que tenia en sus brazos, - vaya, el señor amarguras se convirtió en algodón de azúcar y después de todo es bellísima la morena jajaja- y se retiro del lugar sin hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpir.

Poco a poco el beso se volvía más apasionado, tanto que ya les estaba costando trabajo respirar, cuando él, paso una de sus manos por al espalda de Katara con la única finalidad de acercarla un poco más a él.

Katara solo dejo escapar un leve suspiro al sentir su mano recorrer su espalda, podía incluso sentir el calor de su mano, ella, no quería quedar a mal, y comenzó acariciar el cabello y el cuello de Zuko con sus manos temblorosas.

Cuando por fin lograron separar sus bocas, se miraron por un instante, observando como el color estaba encendido en las mejillas de ambos- te amo con todo mi corazón- exclamo Zuko

- yo también te amo, no se desde cuando, pero creo que toda mi vida te he estado esperando- sonrió Katara

y sin mucho tiempo que perder comenzó a besar a hora el cuello de Katara, haciendo que esta dejara escapar un leve gemido abriendo un poco más el espacio entre su cabeza y su cuello para dejar que Zuko la besara, por que eso era algo que deseaba sentir.

Katara llevo sus manos hasta la espalda acariciándosela y tratando de todos los modos de besar su boca, pero como él estaba prácticamente ensimismado besando su cuello solo atino a morderle ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que a Zuko se le escapara un entrecortado gemido.

Zuko decidió que necesitaba dar un paso más, pero no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaría ella, por que si en ese instante lo rechazaba se iba a volver completamente loco y no sabia con exactitud que sucedería, por que realmente estaba sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo en sus instintos, sentía como el fuego corría por sus venas acelerando su corazón haciéndolo sentirse inmensamente feliz de estar ahí, en ese puente que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en un recordatorio de cuando había sido por fin feliz, al lado de la mujer que lo había enamorado sin siquiera poner resistencia

- Katara, ven conmigo, por favor- le dijo en un susurro en su oído, que más que una petición sonaba a un ruego

Katara abrió muy grande sus ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Zuko quería llevarla a otra parte

- solo quiero estar contigo, no sucederá nada que no quieras- afirmo Zuko- mirándola directo a los ojos, esperando con el corazón que aceptara solo acompañarlo, quería estar solo con ella, en otro lugar, que no fuera tan cerca de donde había muchísima gente, tal vez en medio del bosque o alguna cueva donde pudiera demostrar que no decía mentiras, que era verdad lo que sentía.

- ¿pero Zuko?... es que… yo… no se que decirte

- lo siento, creo que voy muy rápido- dijo incorporándose Zuko sin dejar de abrazarla, sintiéndose bastante mal.

- no lo tomes por donde no es, por favor- dijo buscando su rostro, el cual se veía muy afectado, triste, incluso desolado- es solo que, tengo… tengo miedo de…

- ¿de que tienes miedo?- pregunto bastante intrigado

- de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti- ahora si estaba bastante avergonzada y sentía que sus mejillas ya sonrojadas se volvían ahora moradas de vergüenza.

- no pienses eso- dijo tomándola con ambas manos suavemente su mentón- si a eso vamos, tengo miedo incluso de mirarte a los ojos- se acerco un poco y beso sus parpados con muchísimo amor.

Katara sintió que ya no se podía resistir y tomando aire contesto- llévame contigo a donde tú quieras.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios beso una vez más a Katara, quien le respondió con mucha pasión, se separaron, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron de ahí, casi de manera furtiva, como tratando de que nadie los viera a donde se dirigían para evitar que los siguieran.

Caminaron por un rato, buscando un lugar perfecto donde poder estar ellos dos solos. Llegaron a un pequeñísimo claro con un pequeño arroyo cristalino en el bosque, tenía un pasto muy suave y no se podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el suave sonido del agua corriendo entre las piedras, ni siquiera el bullicio de Omashu se escuchaba hasta ese lugar. Todo era silencio, las estrellas brillaban y la luna llena brillaba con mucha intensidad, como si esta fuera una cómplice de los dos iluminando su camino hasta ese lugar, un sitio solo para ellos.

Zuko decidió que haría una fogata para mantener caliente a Katara, ya que aunque no hacia mucho frió, la humedad podría fácilmente enfermarla y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Katara mientras veía que se estaba agachando juntando madera para encender una fogata

- solo una fogata para mantenerte templada- afirmo- no quiero que te enfermes

- ¿templada?

- si

- conozco un mejor método- y lo abrazo por la espalda- muchísimo mejor y más cómodo.

- ¿enserio?- prendió de inmediato la madera y se giro para ver su rostro, llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro y comenzó a delinearlo con sus dedos, centímetro a centímetro, tratando de grabarse en su memoria cada detalle que tocaba.

Cuando termino de recorrer su rostro, la abrazo y la volvió a besar, solo que esta vez el beso ya no era tan inocente, si no lleno de pasión y deseo.

Pronto ambos se estaban perdiendo en sus deseos, cada vez era más difícil pensar, y ni decir de detenerse, eso era imposible, con una mano Zuko tomo la cintura de Katara cuando esta comenzó a perder fuerza en sus piernas, no podía mantenerse ya en pie, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y comenzó a sentir cierto cosquilleo en las plantas de los pies y las palmas de las manos comenzaban a volverse muy suaves, tanto que tocarle su rostro le causaba escalofríos

De pronto ya no pudo seguir en pie y esto lo noto Zuko.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto asustado

- no los se, pero creo que mis piernas ya no pueden mantenerme de pie- dijo apenada

- ¿quieres que tomemos asiento?- dijo rogándole a dios, al cielo o cualquier fuerza que pudiera escucharlo, que ella dijera que si.

- por favor

Ambos se arrodillaron y de inmediato Zuko siguió besándola, solo que esta vez detuvo por un instante sus labios para sentir como ella lo besaba a él, pudo sentir que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando Katara lo besaba apasionadamente, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y comenzó a besar a hora ese cuello que tanto le gustaba, ahora no ten solo lo besaba, si no que de vez en cuando rozaba con su lengua su cuello, arrancándole suaves gemidos.

Por su parte Katara llevo sus manos al pecho de Zuko acariciándolo, cosa que lo encendió más, haciéndolo perder completamente la cordura, la tomo por al cintura con una mano y con la otra se recargo en el pasto y se inclino sobre ella.

Katara comenzó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió el peso de el sobre de ella, era demasiado excitante como para pasarlo por alto, con una mano Zuko comenzó a soltarle el cinturón que llevaba Katara en la cintura, una vez que se lo quito vio con asombro como la túnica se abría de enfrente, dejando ver los vendajes que ella usaba para contener su pecho, pero Katara no se quedo con las manos cruzadas, ya que en un arranque de locura le quito también si cinturón y la quito rápidamente su yukata y acaricio ahora sin ella el pecho de Zuko dándole pequeños besos tímidos.

Los ojos de Katara parecían pedir ayuda, por que con una de las manos de Zuko recorrían libremente su vientre mientras besaba sus hombros, ahora comenzó a bajar poco a poco y acaricio las piernas de Katara, suavemente, haciendo estremecer cada fibra que tocaba.

Pero esto se estaba volviendo tortuoso para ella, ya que le estaba costando trabajo respirar, ya que trataba de no gemir ni hacer algún ruido que pudiera incomodarlo, pero cuando sintió que ese algo muy sagrado era tocado suavemente por la mano se Zuko, emitió un fuerte y entrecortado gemido. Aun tenía las mayas puestas, pero podía sentirlo como si estuviera a viva piel.

Esto le agrado mucho a Zuko, de inmediato la beso en los labios con muchísima más pasión- ¿te gusto eso?- pregunto pícaramente

- si… me gusto… y mucho- confeso mirándolo a los ojos.

…………………………………………………

**Ahhhhh, jajajaja, hasta aquí capitulo 1, los dejo intrigados. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, y recuerden, sin ****reviews****, no hay continuación y corto con lo que estaba haciendo y los dejo picados.**

**¿Qué sucederá¿habrá emoción?...pues quien sabe, eso la verdad lo deciden ustedes. Por que no tienen idea de la mentalidad maniática que tengo XD, incluso me asusto yo sola.**

**Próxima actualización… cualquier día de estos, todo depende de la cantidad de ****reviews**** que dejen.**

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: ººººººººº Zukara Love ººººººººº**_


	2. a mitad del sueño

¡Hola Ya Regrese

**Negación:**

**No poseo Avatar de ****Last****Airbender****… ¡solo quiero a Zuko!... pero ni modo de que me lo regalen XD.**

_**Nota importantísima: **_

_**1. este es un fic Au, no corresponde mero nada a la historia, así que no se sorprendan si ven incoherencias. (¡Pero conociéndolos me imagino que ustedes están felices XD!)**_

_**2. es para mayores de 16 años, así que pesquen indicación, si no lo hacen, no es responsabilidad mía, si no de quienes lo leen… XD**_

_**3. no me hago responsable por si se alarman por el contenido**_

_**4. aquí el chiste es entretener (a expensas de otros XD) (¡por supuesto!)**_

_**5. contiene material explicito**_

_**6. ¡Diviértanse!**_

……………………………………………………………………………

_**Capitulo dos: A mitad del sueño...**_

No supo por que, pero lo emociono sin medida esa respuesta, y siguió con su trabajo, besando ahora su torso, el cual era especialmente dulce para sus labios, esta vez ya no se detendría, no podía y no tenía ganas de hacerlo, por su parte Katara cada vez le era más difícil pensar y estaba perdiendo la razón de si.

En un arranque de completa locura, Zuko soltó los vendajes y vio con una mezcla de asombro y delicia, como se descubrían los senos de Katara, no sabia que tenían pero lo único que si sabia era que lo habían vuelto loco.

Volvió a besar a Katara suavemente, y comenzó a recorrer un camino con sus labios desde su boca hasta su pecho, pero Katara no estaba haciendo nada, así que con un movimiento limpio, lo empujo con sus manos y lo tiro al piso colocándose encima de el.

- ¿acaso me dejaras sin hacer nada?- pregunto con tanta sensualidad que hubiera derretido un iceberg en ese momento.

Comenzó a besar sus labios con pasión, incluso se abrió paso entre sus labios, lo cual solo logro encenderlo aun más, lo dejo y comenzó a besar su tórax, suavemente y a veces rozaba ligeramente su lengua.

A Zuko le pasaban cosas extrañas, su mente se extravió en semejante gozo, el sentir el peso del cuerpo de Katara sobre su cuerpo lo estaba torturando lentamente, por que lo único que deseaba era hacerla ya suya, de eso no tenia duda, pero tampoco podía forzarla hacer algo a lo cual tal vez no estaba preparada, pero su corazón se estaba infartando de tanta excitación.

Ella solo siguió besándolo, comenzó a descender lentamente aun más para llegar hasta al cinturón que sujetaba el pantalón. Ahí se quedo quieta, su mente decía que se detuviera, pero su corazón la invitaba a seguir.

De esto se dio cuenta el, y solo atino a incorporarse y llevo su mano hasta el rostro de Katara, la acerco y le susurro

- si quieres, aquí podemos detenernos, no quiero obligarte a nada- le susurro al oído.

- no… no quiero detenerme… es solo… es solo que estoy demasiado nerviosa- contesto.

- ¿estas segura? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez viéndola a los ojos.

- completamente… si no soy tuya, no quiero ser de nadie- se abalanzo a sus labios esta vez descargando toda la pasión contenida.

Volvió a lo que estaba, pero sin dejar de besarlo, le quito el cinturón, bajo los pantalones y con su mano toco su miembro, un fuerte y entrecortado gemido se le escapo de los labios haciéndolo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, era demasiado, demasiado para contenerse.

Lo tocaba suavemente, se dio cuenta de cuanto la deseaba, por que de inmediato comenzó a reaccionar su miembro, para ella, esa parte el cuerpo del hombre era desagradable, de eso se dio cuenta cuando estaban en la tribu del agua del norte y tomo clases de curación con aquella anciana, conoció la anatomía de los humanos en los papiros que le mostraron y le había desagradado bastante, pero ahora, era la realidad, y estaba con Zuko, su amado Zuko, y lo acariciaba suavemente.

De nuevo un gemido se le escapo de sus labios, y después otro, y otro más

- te amo- gimió el

- zuko- susurro- yo también- sintiendo como cierta parte sagrada comenzaba a humedecerse

El se incorporo y llevo sus manos hasta las mayas de Katara, quitándoselas, haciéndola gemir, sobre todo cuando atrapo con sus labios uno de los senos de Katara, lo beso y no dudo en rozarlo con su lengua haciendo pequeños círculos para que se endureciera, cuando reacciono el seno de inmediato hizo succión haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda, y prosiguió con el otro seno aplicando la misma acción.

Nuevamente la abrazo por la cintura y la recostó, le quito rápidamente la ropa que quedaba aun en su cuerpo y se coloco encima de ella, aun no llegaba hasta donde el quería, pero necesitaba primero hacer que ella estuviera segura, la beso intensamente mientras se recargaba con una mano sobre el fresco pasto y llevaba la otra mano hasta el lugar más sagrado de Katara, separo sus piernas y rozó suavemente tratando de no dañarla.

- ¡Zuko!- grito ella mientras arqueaba su espalda

- Katara- susurro el en su oído mientras volvía a tocarla, esta vez un poco más fuerte, abriéndose paso hasta el punto más sensible de ella haciéndola gemir sin control

Katara enterró sus uñas en su espalda con tanta desesperación que pudiera haber arañado una roca rompiéndola, pero no le hizo ningún daño a el, si no que lo invito a seguir con su trabajo, Zuko comenzó a morder sus hombros suavemente tratando de dejar marcas visibles para que se dieran cuenta que ella ahora era suya y de nadie más, ella también lo hizo, pero le dejo una tremenda marca en el cuello.

- una marca más, para que sepan que eres mío Zuko- le dijo ella entre gemidos

- una marca para ti también, por que solo eres mía- Zuko termino por acomodarse bien sobre ella.

Katara quien ya sabía por donde iba, respiro profundamente – por favor… no me hagas mucho daño- le pidió

- jamás te haría daño mi amor- le aseguro dándole un beso de completo amor, comenzando a aventurarse en ese terreno completamente virgen que tanto anhelaba…

Comenzó a sentirla y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza sin reprimir un gemido que escapo de sus labios, pero decidió jugar un poco, y desesperarla de una buena vez… y comenzó a rozar su espina varonil en los húmedos y suaves pliegues de la entrada de Katara.

Ella gemía, quería evitarlo, pero con semejante tortura no podía resistirse, y comenzó a moverse intentando provocarlo y obligarlo de una buena vez a terminar con esa tortura.

- Zuko… hazlo ya

- esta bien- comenzó a empujar, lentamente, sin apresurarse, podía sentir una increíble suavidad y calor, era inexplicable, pronto sintió al barrera, eso que tenia que vencer – Katara- murmuro con dificultad.

Ella abrió sus ojos para mirar a los suyos.

- sientes eso- empujo un poco sin llegar a más…

-si… - gimió.

- te voy a dañar un poco…

- eso no importa… te amo.

- yo también…la beso y termino de penetrarla, arrancándole un quejido, sintiendo como se contrajo de dolor y arqueaba su espalda ante la invasión

Pudo sentir la deliciosa sensación de estar dentro de ella. Por fin había logrado lo que tanto había anhelado y se sentía feliz.

Katara lo beso en los labios y movió ligeramente su cadera indicándole que ya había pasado el dolor, con delicadeza, Zuko comenzó a moverse, pero pudo más la lujuria…

Ella se aferro a su espalda y con sus piernas lo abrazo por al cintura, ponía atención a cada movimiento, cada sensación y cada jadeo que arrancaba del maestro fuego, regodeándose de sentir ese fuego que el le daba, con sus manos se aferro al cabello de Zuko y le daba leves tirones incitándolo a más, quería más.

Descubrió que había algo que la dejo sorprendida, cada vez que el embestía, ella contraía su interior con fuerza, como si estuviera intentando retenerlo y eso solo le daba más gozo, y él parecía sentirla también, por que gemía con más fuerza cada vez que lo hacía y la besaba con más deseo.

A cada movimiento, Zuko sentía como el pecho de la maestra agua rozaba el suyo, era simplemente delicioso, y más cuando ella enredo sus dedos en su cabello y el acerco su rostro hasta el valle entre sus senos y respiro la exquisita fragancia que emanaba de ella.

Con cadencia, comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que incapaces de controlarse, emitían sonoros gemidos de placer, en un instante, cambiaron los papeles y ahora ella estaba encima de él…

¿De donde aprendió?... fue una pregunta que se cuestionaría por el resto de su vida… lo que si supo, es que se movía de manera circular primero, después se movía de arriba hacia abajo, escuchando orgullosa los fuertes gemidos de los labios de Zuko.

Mirarla sobre el era inexplicable, se estaba deleitando con ver el cuerpo de la maestra agua, su sonrojo de su rostro y la de sus pechos, ese suave sudor que se escapaba de cada poro, la piel ceñida de su cuerpo y esa expresión de placer en su rostro.

La tomo por la cintura y volvieron a cambiar de papeles sin que ella protestara, y de nuevo reanudaron esa danza que estaban comenzando aprender, mientras que ambos se daban un beso apasionado, de esos que solo saben a verdadero amor.

Pronto, una extraña sensación de desesperación se apodero de ella, y sintió unos calambres que nacían en su interior,

Por su parte el sintió que algo en el se acumulaba, cada movimiento

Y de pronto sintió que se vaciaba dentro de ella, estaba descargando su simiente dentro de ella y eso era demasiado placentero y lo hizo gemir con fuerza.

Ella sintió como algo la estaba inundando, ese algo era caliente, la estaba quemando, pero era delicioso, por lo que acelero el movimiento y de pronto se contrajo su cuerpo y gimió apasionadamente, haciéndola caer en el cuerpo de Zuko, buscando refugio en su pecho, habían alcanzado su primer orgasmo y estaban felices, aun trataban de regular su respiración y se mantenían firmemente abrazados.

Pero ahí no terminaría todo… Zuko se dejo recostar suavemente sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola del frió de la intemperie… dándole su calor natural… el calor de su propio elemento.

Se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, estaban felices, satisfechos por su labor mutua… sus rostros sonrojados delataban

……………………………………………………………………………

**Hasta aquí capitulo dos**

**¡QUE VERGÜENZA!**

**Esto ha sido lo más bochornoso jamás escrito por mí, SE LOS JURO…**

**Agradezco todos y cada unos de sus reviews, a decir verdad, son los mejores reviews que me han dejado, y de verdad estoy muy agradecida con ellos…**

**Quiero pedir una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, hace casi un año que publique y hasta ahora actualizo, lo siento de verdad lo siento, pero no tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero en vista que recibí más de una amenaza (y muchas de ellas me iban a doler), pues aquí les tengo su segundo capitulo, voy a hacer otros dos capítulos y están 100 recomendables, ya que dejaran a dos o tres desarmados…**

**Ahora llega el turno a los agradecimientos:**

**Hotaru Albatou: **si ya se, este fanfic es un desastre; **Johana**: Niña… ¡SOCORRO!, tienes que ayudarme, **Yuko**: auxilio no puedo con la vergüenza, **Sary**: ME AVERGUENZO DE MI MISMA, **Chabela**: no intentes asesinarme en la escuela, Dios sabe lo sensible que ando, **Vejibra Momiji**: no creo que estés leyendo esto, pero si es así, PLIS NO INTENTES REGAÑARME DESPUES, suficiente tengo con la vergüenza, **Mizuhi chan**: servida compañera, **Top Toop**: ¿Que haces aquí niña traviesa? XD, **NANA Mari:** a esto me refería cuando te dije que me avergonzaba de lo que escribía… **Baketsuki**: contigo estoy enojada, hace meses que no me hablas… bueno no importa, espero verte pronto en el MSN XD, **Lweggps**: jajajajajaja, yo también me traume con la frasecita. ¿De donde me la fume? ¡quien sabe!…**Yaki- Zutara**: ¡estamos en los mismos términos!, también me mate de risa, jajajajaja, **Herat- ILZ:** servida amiga, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, ** asseram anaksunamun Irak**: ya mujer, no sufras aquí esta, ** Azul**: listo, espero que te haya gustado, **Azula's Powahh:** actualización lista, **Betti- Kanni:** amigocha, de verdad lamento no haberlo actualizado antes,** black rose**: , será un honor platicar contigo chama,**GothicAngelZuZu:** tranquila, ya estoy de vuelta y más decidida que nunca a terminarlo**, anita- asakura: ** gracias por tu apoyo, espero verte pronto, por el MSN, solo agrégame**, y a todos los que me leen y no me dejan un review, DEJENME UNO…**

**¿Próxima actualización?… en cualquier momento, por que quiero terminar antes que lo haga la serie…**

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!…**_

**Atentamente:**

**. , - - , + , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e. , - - , + , - ´ - , . **


End file.
